Las Pegasus
Powerful business interests in Las Pegasus have reacted with irrational and short-sighted alarm to the Civil War. They feared the nationalisation of industry, of government seizure to aid efforts in the war, that the winds of change sweeping through the Equestrian bureaucracy would uncover the mountains of corruption upon which this city in the clouds rests. Mayor Rokenhar was forced to secede, much against the wishes of the common pony. Now, the mayor faces a struggle to keep Las Pegasus neutral, and to prevent radicals from taking over the gem of the west coast. Lore The Gem of the West Coast Las Pegasus is one of the few floating cities in accessible to non-pegasi creatures, who are unable to walk on clouds. A series of pathways make up the streets of the city, connecting the island bases of one block of buildings to another. It is the city's luxurious hotels, casinos, and entertainment industry that have brought it the fame and international recognition it holds. The service-orientated economy is thriving, and though there is a lack of farmland to sustain the city, food has always been imported from elsewhere in Equestria. There's something for everyone here, from newborns and young partiers to elders looking for something new and exciting. But this paradise in the sky could not have come about without a cost. ] The city's roots are incontrovertibly tied to more sordid elements, who still hold a stake in the mayor's office. Town Hall is not a symbol of governance or of Equestrian authority, but of mob rule and cronyism. It is a bastion of capitalism. The mayor is but a figurehead. True power is wielded by the business owners and industrialists, who have taken advantage of this situation. They frequently violate many laws, but corruption and the bloated bureaucracy have prevented justice for worker abuses. That is not to say they are untouchable, though. Gladmane, one self-made entrepreneur, ran multiple hotels and casinos within the city. He was poised to control the entirety of the business market of Las Pegasus, but it was only through direct intervention from Princess Twilight Sparkle's closest companions that his unsavory tactics were exposed to the general public, disgracing him from his position, leading him to seek a new life in . Sudden Secession Complete anarchy has overtaken Las Pegasus. The police cannot keep up with the hordes of looters and criminals. The nation's food stockpiles are large, but will empty eventually. ] With Equestria nationalizing industries and giving its inefficient, outdated bureaucracy a much-needed overhaul to support the war against the , the casino lords and business interests decided to follow the example of the nearby and forced Mayor Rokenhar to secede from Celestia's rule. They feared that the new government would 'uncover the secrets to the magician's act', exposing decades worth of misdoings, and, seeking to save what they could of their fortunes, took take a last, desperate roll of the dice. A makeshift fence has been built around the perimeter of Las Pegasus' borders, and a constitution was drafted, albeit messy and full of contradictions. Mayor Rokenhar has been trying to keep the city under control as best he can, with help from his closest advisors, secretary Sugarquill and Chief Whitehorn. Sugarquill, shrewd and hardworking, works to assist Rokenhar in what ways she can from the office, while Whitehorn commands police operations around the city with enthusiasm and enforces authority by the mayor's terms. It will not be easy to keep control, and he must act quickly and smartly if he is to stop the reign of chaos. The Fight for Las Pegasus Nobody was prepared for independence at all, but some adapted more quickly than others. Grassroots networks of labor unions have been springing up, spurred on by Starry Plough, a known troublemaker seeking to empower and guide the workers of Las Pegasus. Starry Plough was incarcerated on the eve of independence, and though he waits in Forhorn prison, he holds considerable influence, and remains de-facto leader of the city's trade unions. They rally around him, and his syndicalists have already begun taking action to turn Las Pegasus into the city they've always wanted it to be. Another troublemaker though, Pine Chest, has been attempting to hinder their success with his paramilitary organization, the "Patriotic Citizen Army", or the PCA. The PCA are a nationalistic group which claim to fight for Las Pegasus' moral core, but in reality exist to combat what they believe to be communistic, which, in recent years, has expanded to include Princess Celestia and her rule over Equestria. Many take him as something of a "conspiracy nut". ] Now that the city has descended into anarchy, Pine Chest has seized this opportunity to bring control to the city and get rid of the communists in the process. He has even gone so far as to offer assistance to Rokenhar to this end. The royalists, with the largest amount of supporters by far, remain uncooperative with any of the other groups, and demand immediate re-integration with Equestria. The national guard, rife with incompetent and corrupt officers as a result of cronyism, is weakened further by the loss of loyalist troops who left for Equestria. The Socialist Citizen Liberation Army has been formed by unionists in an attempt at an insurgency, and the PCA's forces have mobilized. Each group guards the borders in the common interest of maintaining the situation, though they lack cohesiveness and fight in the city streets, as Equestrian rangers watch from just over the border. ] Las Pegasus is rife with issues. Old politicians. Nothing about the systems in place are suited for independence. The city and region as a whole aren't properly connected. Some corporations are supporting radical fronts, lacking faith in Rokenhar's administration, and there are double agents everywhere. Despite it all though, Rokenhar still has plenty of favors and contacts to call in. In these next few months, it seems the only way for anyone to make it through this tumultuous turn of events will be to gamble for all or nothing. Gameplay and Strategy Starting Situation Las Pegasus is very weak at the onset of independence. Only a small amount of its factories are available for use, there is no military, nothing to arm any which might be trained, and very little ponypower available to draw from. After several days, nine fully equipped divisions made up of three infantry battalions each will spawn, for a total of 27k deployed. There are a few dockyards, but save for 20 convoys, no air or naval forces to speak of. There are heavy maluses to political power, stability, the military, and economy, as well as a developing famine, but there is also greatly increased monthly population and weekly ponypower. Threats and Opportunities * - Your former overlord, Equestria, is more powerful than you in every way. In most cases though, surrounding lands can be claimed and cored in border conflicts, while they're busy with the Lunar Empire. If they win the civil war though, they will eventually turn their attention to you. AI Equestria will always offer puppeting instead of annexation, so that overwhelming Equestrian force does not need to be the end. Most leaders of Las Pegasus will also have their own solutions to Equestria, whether it be an alliance with them or to deter them, reintegration, or a war of Las Pegasus' own volition. * - If the Lunar Empire wins, it will always attempt to annex you. An Equestrian victory is preferable. * - The Changelings intend to carry out their invasion of Equestria, civil war or not, and Las Pegasus is listed among Chrysalis' chief targets. It might be worthwhile to take some precautions or find some allies. * - Should the Trade Unions have their way, Las Pegasus can appeal to Stalliongrad for assistance, assuming Communism has prevailed. * - The Southern States are the nearest breakaway state, and Las Pegasus can use this to their advantage, whether they seek their partnership, or their lands. On some occasions, border wars may be launched to claim bordering territories. Viva Las Pegasus Las Pegasus begins as a primarily focus and decision driven nation. To begin, one of three ideologies, Non-Aligned, Communism, or Fascism, must take over. Independence is not wanted by the Harmonists, who begin with 85% popularity. If they stay above 50% popularity for 180 days,' Las Pegasus will be re-annexed into Equestria entirely, ending the game.' For the purposes of a free Las Pegasus, they are the true enemy, and should be the first ideology one reduces support for. Once an ideology takes power, this will no longer be an issue. To keep the mayor in power, one will need to play the other parties against each other, ensuring none hold too much power. Various events will allow chances for increasing or decreasing support for an ideology. There is often a trade-off to events and focuses. While some may increase support for non-aligned or decrease support for one party, it will also often increase support for another party. The fascist and communists are at greatest odds, and will fight in the "Battle on the Big Boulevard". If the player has not been able to increase support for the mayor enough to finish the "Checkmate" focus, this focus can cause significant changes in party support. For a Fascist or Communist Las Pegasus, their party must triumph in this battle, while still remaining large enough to be the most popular party, before they can take over. This is simpler than keeping the Mayor in power, and only requires one to complete the portion of the tree boosting the ideology which is to win, before moving on to the battle. The Food Issue Las Pegasus's hasty secession brings with it a ticking time bomb: a food supply crisis. The food stockpiles in Las Pegasus cannot feed everyone forever, and famine is on the horizon. Las Pegasus starts with the national spirit "Fragile Food Supply", which has no effect. However, with "Fragile Food Supply", the decision screen will show an event bar slowly filling up over 300 days. Once 300 days is up, "Fragile Food Supply" will be upgraded to "Famine", putting significant negatives across all statistics. The event bar will then be reset. If another 300 days pass with the "Famine" spirit active, "Famine" will be upgraded to "Severe Famine", which more than doubles the negative effects, completely crippling the nation. All political paths will have to address the food issue sooner or later. In fighting famine, decisions will unlock to obtain food, adding bushels to the national stockpile. Focuses will unlock decisions to either trade for them or grow them. Growing food is the most reliable option and will take 60 days. It produces 1-3 bushels, but will typically give two. Trading takes more political power and has a higher chance of failure, but is twice as fast. If an offer is accepted, 2% more of Las Pegasus' factories will be used for consumer goods for 120 days. Some leaders have unique options for dealing with the famine. Should the stockpile hold 5 or more bushels of food, the famine situation can be improved, downgrading the famine's severity by one level (the 300-day timer however will not be reset), or completely removing it if it is at the lowest "Fragile Food Supply" level. Once the food supply has been secured, economic focuses will be unlocked, as will focuses dealing with foreign policy, and in some cases, military organization. National Focuses Las Pegasus begins in a four-way struggle for power, with each ideology attempting to take control. Relative to other nations, foci are initially completed very quickly and have the primary effect of changing party popularity, rather than strengthening the nation. Once stability is had though, the leader of Las Pegasus will be able to develop and reform the nation. The possibility of famine is best addressed sooner rather than later, when it might take a turn for the worse. Antipathetic Autonomy The first focus of Las Pegasus appears locked, but it can be manually bypassed. The middle focuses will reduce support for harmony, but depend on Equestria taking harsher war measures, and will not always be available. The left and right sections boost their respective ideologies, which may be necessary to reduce support for Harmony. The Harmonists receive additional support each day though, so it would be advised to keep a watch on their popularity. If support for Non-Aligned is greater than any other individual party at any point, the 'Checkmate' focus unlocks, allowing the mayor to bring stability. One need not complete all the foci to achieve this. The focus tree culminates in the Battle on the Big Boulevard, between the Fascists and Communists. Of these parties, the more popular will defeat the lesser, reducing the loser's support to 0%. At the same time though, the winner will lose the amount of popularity that the losing party held before the battle. Ultimately, both parties are weakened. After this focus is completed, the majority party of Las Pegasus triumphs. For a Fascist or Communist Las Pegasus, their party must triumph in this battle, while still remaining large enough to be the most popular party, before they can take over. The Mayor Wins Mayor Rokenhar has halted the efforts of the PCA and the Trade Unions, and can now begin reforming Las Pegasus. So what now? There are two time-sensitive areas of the new tree- the famine, and cementing the mayor's rule. If the famine is not dealt with swiftly, it could turn far worse, but can ultimately be fought off. If the mayor does not cement his rule, Las Pegasus may not stand. Reinforcing the House of Cards -''' There will not be enough time to complete each focus, so prioritization must be done. Out of all the focuses, the most important one to complete is "Appoint an Heir", as without it, '''Las Pegasus will be re-annexed, ending the game. Otherwise, none are strictly necessary. Notably, the rightmost focuses of this section do not affect the city itself, but rather Rokenhar's personal life, and allow for different 'flavor' in the event once this section of the tree is locked off. If no steps are taken to resolve the food issues, it can be possible to complete all but one of the focuses, if the player focuses solely on them. Otherwise, for each unrelated focus completed, the amount of focuses in this branch which can be completed will be reduced by one. This section will be permanently locked off after a period of time. Global Las Pegasus -''' The famine has been dealt with, and Las Pegasus may now deal with the nations around it. But how? Under the right circumstances, the may be appealing partners. Under this branch, a closer relationship will be fostered, allowing for an alliance and a larger military. Some southern oil will find its way into Las Pegasus, as will a few troops. Alternatively, it might be wiser to work with again. Equestria is likely far stronger than the Southern States, and will also provide industrial investments and continued immigration as well as research and military bonuses. Although the nature of such a deal demands Las Pegasus's old state under Equestria, they may work to stand as an equal in the United Ponies Alliance. Of course, there is always a reason to stand alone. Staying staunchly defiant will give Las Pegasus fighting bonuses and allow for decisions to expand via border wars into Equestria and the South. 'Reinforcing the Army-' The army focuses involve two parts: a smaller "Reorganizing the Army" tree, branching off from the main political tree, and a large, independent "Expand the Army" tree. "Reorganizing the Army" can be taken at any time, and will allow for a stronger and larger military, several generals, and a new advisor. Completing this small tree will unlock the Air Force/Navy Tree, and the "Expand the Army" tree. "Expand the Army" provides bonuses based on a specific doctrine. * "Bomb the Tartarus Out of Them" deals with Superior Firepower. * "Outmaneuver the Tartarus Out of Them" supports the Mobile Warfare doctrine. * "Outsmart the Tartarus Out of Them" aids with Grand Battleplan developments, and provides boosts to ponypower. A PCA Triumph General Pine Chest's PCA has triumphed after the chaos. The PCA's path begins with a short transitional focus tree focusing on General Pine Chest cleaning out opposition from Las Pegasus to restore order to the city. After completing the focuses, '''Pine Chest will appoint a new pony to the position of mayor: Himself, Southern Oil Baron Rockfeller, or HorseCo CEO Trotbert Horse. The Generalissimo Pinechest has officially appointed himself as ruler of Las Pegasus. The famine can now be dealt with, and further reforms implemented. A Checkpoint on Every Street -''' This section of the tree will improve the PCA's control over the city at the cost of some ponypower. Although some advisors will be lost, others will be unlocked. Most benefits deal with political power and stability, but there are also division bonuses. Completing this section allows Las Pegasus to begin expansion. 'Poking the Ursa -' Las Pegasus can expand into surrounding territory via border conflicts, and may declare war on and the . Lands taken over in border skirmishes can be cored. The tree culminates in a war with Equestria. 'Formalising and Reforming the PCA -' The shambolic military will be properly organized, giving several bonuses strengthening Las Pegasus' army and further increasing the PCA's influence over the country. A choice can be made, essentially deciding between the quality of troops and ponypower. Rockfeller's City Rockfeller's path grants a possibility to annex the Confederation, and also allows Rockfeller to attempt to ally with a major faction. The first portion of his focus tree rebuilds Las Pegasus, takes over the PCA-controlled military, and deals with the famine. 'Pull the Strings -' These focuses deal with the Confederacy in particular. Completing these focuses will benefit both nations. Las Pegasus can choose between annexing the Confederacy, or formally allying with them once these focuses have been completed. Note that an alliance with the South will prevent Las Pegasus from completing its focuses allying with other powers, Equestria, the Lunar Empire, Changelings, or receiving the bonuses from standing alone. 'Helpfully Flexible Morality -' These focuses deal with interacting with surrounding powers, and works towards protection. Each of the final focuses, taking the relationship between Las Pegasus and the respective nation to an official capacity, is mutually exclusive. Only one nation can be allied, or if standing alone, Las Pegasus cannot join a faction. Even if a decision is already made though, it can be worth completing focuses beguiling other nations, as they may give gifts in turn. AI controlled nations will never reject any offers in Las Pegasus' focus tree. If the have a Fascist ruling party (i.e. Rockfeller himself) and are fully independent, Rockfeller may join Las Pegasus into the Confederation, causing Las Pegasus to be fully annexed. Mr. Horse's Las Pegasus After becoming the new mayor of Las Pegasus, the enigmatic Mr. Horse begins to dismantle the PCA and institute his own Technocratic rule. The first focus, "The Horse Always Wins", may be bypassed. His path grants war goals on Equestria, Lunar Empire, the Confederation, Buffalo Chiefdom, all four factions in the War in the South (Disciples of the Night, Baltimare Republic, Aztlan Free State, Celestial State), and eventually the Changelings and Stalliongrad. Mr. Horse can core all former Equestrian territories and declare his technocratic Equestrian successor state should he conquer Equestria. 'Open the Food Vaults -' This focus will resolve the food crisis, removing the famine national spirit regardless of its current level, allowing him to choose a direction for the economy. Sabotaging the PCA will initially bring about several penalties, and remove Pine Chest as a Field Marshal, but is necessary to progress and gives benefits which will outweigh the penalties. A choice will need to be made between "Overwhelming Force", which supports a larger army with powerful weapons, and "An Army of the Future", focusing on using vehicles, as well as troops of quality. Victory for the Trade Unions The workers of Las Pegasus have launched a revolution under the lead of Trade Union leader Starry Plough. Their focus tree begins with a rather long transitional tree, focusing on three things: stabilizing the political situation by defeating their opposition, dealing with the famine, and calling a Congress of the Trade Unions to decide on the future of Las Pegasus. The Congress focuses can only be taken if Las Pegasus does not have either "Famine" or "Severe Famine" ideas; they can be taken if Las Pegasus still has "Fragile Food Supply". The "Implement Rationing" focus immediately reduces the famine level by one, allowing the player to immediately reduce "Famine" to "Fragile Food Supply" and go down the Congress path while still managing the food supplies. The Congress tree has three focuses: "The Military Matter", "The Debate On the Socialist Economy", and "The Diplomatic Question". Each of the three corresponds to one event where the Congress debates on their political future. There are two major factions in the Congress: Starry Plough's Syndicalists, and Sugar Sprinkle's Social Democrats. The player can choose to support either Starry Plough or Sugar Sprinkle in the three events. '''The player's choices will impact the future focus paths the player can take. *The Military Matter: **"The supporters of the Pegasus Plan have it!" - Unlocks "Elections for Officers" in the army tree. **"The supporters of the Wellness Plan have it!" - Unlocks "Centralize the CLA" in the army tree. *The Economic Debate: **"The listeners support Starry Plough!" - Unlocks "Self-Sufficiency" in the economy tree. **"The listeners rally to Sugar Sprinkle!" - Unlocks "Embracing Globalism" in the economy tree. *The Question of Diplomacy: **"The Congress supports Starry Plough!" - Unlocks the more proactive Syndicalist Foreign Policy (The Revolution Comes For All / May A Thousand Red Flowers Bloom). **"The Congress supports Sugar Sprinkle!" - Unlocks the more defensive Social Democrat Foreign Policy. (The Fortress Doctrine / Reconcile with the Motherland) After taking "The End of the Congress" focus, the leader with more support over the other will become the new head of state of Las Pegasus. This will also unlock the Air Force/Navy Tree. The army and foreign policy trees are unlocked after the player has completed the Congress focuses and decided on the future of Las Pegasus. ; Shared Army Tree The Army Tree, unlike the Foreign Policy Tree, is shared between the Syndicalists and the Social Democrats. In the Congress event "The Military Matter", the player can either choose to support the democratic Pegasus Plan or the centralized Wellness Plan. Choosing the Pegasus Plan unlocks the focus "Elections for Officers", while choosing the Wellness Plan unlocks the focus "Centralize the CLA". There are three main mutually exclusive branches of the army tree: "The Quality of Quantity" (Mass Assault), "Armor of the Revolution" (Mobile Warfare), and "Institute the Planning Committee" (Grand Battleplan). "Elections for Officers" unlocks the Mass Assault and Mobile Warfare branches, while "Centralize the CLA" unlocks the Grand Battleplan and Mobile Warfare branches. The Syndicalists Triumphant The Syndicalists have taken power, with Starry Plough as the Premier of the Las Pegasus Commune. The Revolution Comes For All -''' If the player chose the Syndicalist Foreign Policy, "The Revolution Comes For All" is unlocked. In this path, the leaders of Las Pegasus prepare to spread the revolution by war. This path grants two events with Stalliongrad granting bonuses if the player is lucky and war goals on Equestria and the Changeling Lands. This path grants a possible alliance with Stalliongrad if Sinister Serov is the General Secretary. 'The Fortress Doctrine -' If the player chose the Social Democrat Foreign Policy, "The Fortress Doctrine" is unlocked. This path creates the Pan-Equestrian Socialist Alliance faction, which the player can possibly invite the Vanhoover Commune and the Baltimare Republic to. This path otherwise grants some useful defensive perks, but no war goals. This path grants a possible alliance with Stalliongrad if Vasiliy Pantsushenko is the General Secretary. Regardless of the Foreign Policy, the player can unlock the central focuses to begin Border Wars to seize Aetherlands and Rockville, core Rockville, and get a war goal on the Confederation of Southern States. The Rose Blooms The Social Democrats have taken power, with Sugar Sprinkle as the President of the Republic of Las Pegasus. 'May A Thousand Red Flowers Bloom -' If the player chose the Syndicalist Foreign Policy, "May A Thousand Red Flowers Bloom" is unlocked. In this path, Las Pegasus strengthens ties with other socialist countries. The early focuses of this path grants a possible alliance with Stalliongrad if Vasiliy is the General Secretary, and bonuses for volunteer forces. '''Talk to the Others will create the Pan-Equestrian Socialist Alliance faction, and the possibility to invite Vanhoover and Baltimare Republic to it. This focus is only available when Vasiliy Pantsushenko is the General Secretary in Stalliongrad. Thus, if Vasiliy is not the General Secretary, this and the later focuses in this tree will be permanently locked. The later focuses of this path has two mutually exclusive options. On one side, Las Pegasus will take the fight to the Confederation of Southern States, beginning Border Wars to seize Rockville and getting a war goal on the Confederation. On the other side, Las Pegasus will adopt a defensive stance and gain many useful bonuses. Reconcile with the Motherland -''' If the player chose the Social Democrat Foreign Policy, "Reconcile with the Motherland" is unlocked. In this path, Las Pegasus strengthens ties with Equestria. Equestria will get an event where the Social Democrats of Las Pegasus approach Equestria for a possible reconciliation and reintegration. If Equestria rejects the offer, then Las Pegasus is forced to go alone, unlocking "Ourselves Alone". Las Pegasus will approach a non-Fascist Crystal Empire and the Confederation of Southern States for a possible mutual defensive pact. Las Pegasus will then adopt a defensive position, receiving defensive bonuses and a possible Resource Agreement with New Mareland. If Equestria accepts the offer, then Las Pegasus will prepare for reintegration, unlocking "The Journey Home". The path branches out in two: "The Path of Friendship", where Las Pegasus becomes an independent Equestrian subject state closely linked with it (granting many useful bonuses), or "The Path of Integration", where Equestria fully annexes Las Pegasus, '''ending the game for the Las Pegasus player. Of note is that currently, if Equestria does not exist, then "Reconcile with the Motherland" cannot be taken. Shared Air Force and Navy Tree The Air Force and Navy Tree is shared between all political paths, and the two sides are mutually exclusive. Initially locked for all paths, the tree is unlocked after reaching a certain focus in the main political tree in the chosen political path. Shared Economy Tree The economy tree is shared between all political paths, and consists of three mutually exclusive paths: *'Self-Sufficiency', which focuses on building an autarkic economy. *'Embracing Globalism', which focuses on building a global trade economy. *'A Shrewd Economy', which focuses on building a gambling economy. Depending on the political path taken, one or two of the economy paths will be available. The economy tree is always unlocked after the famine is dealt with. ; Table of Political Paths and Economy Paths ; Comparison of Economy Paths All three paths offer two additional research slots. Technology The technologies available at the beginning of the civil war are the same as Equestria. See Equestria#Technology Politics National Spirits Leaders Alternative Leaders Staff and Designers Political Advisors Tank Designer Ship Designer Aircraft Designer Material Designer Industrial Concern Theorist Chief of Army Chief of Navy Chief of Airforce Military High Command Economy Laws and Development Industry and Resources *All values are the amounts extracted INCLUDING effects of negative Industrial Ideas (agrarian society, etc) and National Spirits. ru:Лас_Пегасус Category:Countries